sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tercera temporada de Elementary
|elencorec = |episodios=24 |anterior=Segunda temporada |siguiente=Cuarta temporada}} La tercera temporada de Elementary se confirmó el 13 de marzo de 2014 con un anuncio oficial de la CBSElementary renovada para una tercera temporada y se estrenó el 30 de octubre de 2014.Elementary Will Stay on Thursday For Season 3 en TheDeductinist.net Su estreno en Latinoamérica se produjo el 13 de noviembre en Universal Channel en versión original con subtitulos,Universal Channel estrena temporadas de Grimm y Elementary en noviembre y en España se anunció su estreno, que fue el 28 de noviembre de 2014, en Calle 13 con doblaje castellano.Calle 13 estrena en primicia la tercera temporada de "Elementary" el próximo viernes 28 de noviembre Argumento Cuando Sherlock Holmes (Jonny Lee Miller) regresa tras una temporada con el MI6, se encuentra a Joan Watson (Lucy Liu) resolver crímenes sola de día, pero compartiendo las noches con su nuevo novio, Andrew (Raza Jaffrey). Holmes tiene una sorpresa propia: una nueva discípula, Kitty Winter (Ophelia Lovibond).Check us out in this week's edition of @EW! Novedades Lucy Liu volverá a dirigir un episodio de la temporada, como ya hizo con Paint It Black, siendo este The Female of the Species. Se anunció nuevo personaje para la serie en una entrevista sobre las series de la CBS para la temporada 2014/15. :Pregunta: No puedo esperar al regreso de Elementary. ¿Cuál será el estado de la relación entre Sherlock y Joan en la nueva temporada? - Katrina :Respuesta: Voy a creer que "no será buena" basándome en esto: he escuchado que el programa tiene previsto añadir el rol recurrente de Kitty Winter, un personaje del canon Holmesiano que era uno de los protegidos de Sherlock en Londres. Se dice que Holmes volverá a tomar a Kitty bajo su protección en una sociedad muy similar a la que tenía con Joan antes de entrar al MI6. Pero no todo son malas noticias para Lucy Liu: ¡la actriz dirigirá un episodio esta temporada!TV Guide Scoop on Season: A New Partner? en TheDeductionist.net Kitty Winter era un personaje que aparecía en el relato El cliente ilustre. Ophelia Lovibond será la actriz que de vida al personaje. Se han hecho declaraciones sobre la relación entre Joan y Kitty. :Pregunta: ¿Cómo se sentirá Joan con respecto a la nueva protegida de Sherlock en Elementary? - Ethan :Respuesta: Joan y Kitty tendrán un, er, interesante primer encuentro que se vuelve muy físico. ¿Y cómo se siente Joan con regreso de Sherlock desde Inglaterra? Ella le da una recepción muy fría, que es totalmente perfecto para Lucy Liu, ¿verdad?TV Guide: Scoop on Kitty and Watson Gina Gershon se une como Elana March, la némesis de Joan Watson.Elementary Exclusive: Gina Gershon Cast as Joan's New Nemesis en TV Guide Raza Jaffrey será una estrella invitada como Andrew Mittal, el amante de Joan.TV Guide: Raza Jaffrey Will Guest Star as Watson's Boyfriend Sobre la relación entre Joan y Holmes a su regreso, se ha declarado: :Pregunta: ¿Joan y Sherlock seguirán trabajando juntos en Elementary? - Rachael :Respuesta: No y sí. Cuando Sherlock regresa de Londres con su nueva protegida Kitty a cuestas, él y Watson seguirán trabajando con la policía de Nueva York - de forma independiente. No temas: Un doble homicidio hará que la pareja vuelva a trabajar junta. Pero no esperes que Kitty se alegre de ello.TV Guide: Scoop on Holmes and Watson No obstante, esto no significa el final de la relación entre ambos, ni que Kitty vaya a ser una barrera entre ambos: :Pregunta: Ya odio esta nueva chica, Kitty, si su llegada significa que Sherlock y Joan no van a trabajar juntos en Elementary. - Sid :Respuesta: En realidad, Kitty podría acercarlos como nuevo protegido de Sherlock buscando ayuda de ambos para resolver algunos problemas de su pasado. Y, cuando la atención de Sherlock a su trabajo disminuye, Kitty encontrará ayuda con su formación en Joan. Confía en mí, su introducción es algo bueno.EW: Scoop on Kitty Winter's Role Por lo pronto, no hay noticias del regreso de Moriarty (Natalie Dormer). Se ha confirmado la aparición de la hija del capitán Gregson en el episodio 5.TV Line: Gregson's Daughter to Appear LIza Bennet será la encargada de var vida al personaje.Elementary Season 3: Liza Bennett Cast as Capt. Gregson's Daughter "Andrew es parte de un plan más amplio para Joan", dice productor ejecutivo Rob Doherty. "Kitty llega a bordo, y lo hace creando un poco de tensión", comenta Liu. Teniendo en cuenta la apelación de Elementary para muchos aficionados en la química de Holmes y Watson, ¿sobrevivirá el espectáculo el frío de Kitty? Liu insiste en que la nueva dinámica en realidad ayuda. "Eleva su relación", dice ella. "A veces realmente no consigues perspectiva sobre algo hasta que te alejas de él". Candis Cayne tuiteó el 12 de septiembre que el domingo de esa semana volaría a Nueva York para hacer otro episodio de la serie.Twitter de Candis Cayne No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Watson sea capaz de deducir que Sherlock está de vuelta en Nueva York, cuando un informante misterioso deja un mensaje referente a su caso. Mientras que ella no está necesariamente satisfecho por su regreso, Gregson deja en realidad el destino de Sherlock en sus manos. Pero es por el el destino de Joan por el que hay que preocuparse cuando se le cruza una jefa de la mafia que pone en peligro su vida.Spoiler Room: Scoop on 'Grey's,' 'Horror Story,' 'Agent Carter,' and more En la New York Comic Con de 2014, John Polson (co-productor ejecutivo y director de Elementary) afirmó que siempre buscaban la forma de traer de vuelta a Moriarty (Natalie Dormer) y a Mycroft Holmes (Rhys Ifans).NYCC ‘Elementary’ panel promises to shake up the dynamic this year Sobre el regreso de Mycroft y Moriarty, Rob Doherthy ha asegurado que le encantaría volver a contar con ellos. "Sin duda nos encantaría traer a Rhys Ifans de nuevo como Mycroft ... Es algo que estamos investigando. Creo que en última instancia se reducirá a su agenda. Él es un tipo muy ocupado, por una buena razón". Con respecto a Natalie Dormer, dijo que "Estaba sorprendido de lo que hemos sido capaces de conseguir, incluso para ella en el episodio la temporada pasada ... Así que, sí, el mismo conjunto de circunstancias. No podríamos amarlos más, y por lo tanto, si podemos encontrar la historia correcta y ajustar sus horarios, nos encantaría tenerlos de vuelta".Ask Ausiello: Spoilers on Homeland, Sons of Anarchy, Downton, Revenge, Grimm, Blacklist, SVU and More Stuart Townsend será el nuevo jefe de Joan, Del Gruner. Cuando Watson se embarca en un proyecto a tiempo parcial como investigadora para una firma global de seguros, esperando una nueva fuente de casos fascinantes, pero será su nuevo supervisor atractivo la cosa más interesante del trabajo. "Vamos a averiguar que la empresa contrató a su Joan un puñado de veces para pequeños trabajos, ella se las arregló para atraer su atención y que queremos que se uniera de manera más permanente", declaró el productor ejecutivo Rob Doherty. "Cuando nos encontramos con el personaje de Stuart, Sherlock indagará acerca de todo esto por primera vez y tendrá que averiguar en qué medida esto podría cambiar la dinámica de su sociedad de nuevo." Su primera aparición será en el primer episodio que se emita en 2015.Stuart Townsend lands multi-episode arc on 'Elementary' Natalie Dormer aseguró en la Comic Con de Portugal que cuando tuviera la oportunidad y tiempo le gustaría volver a Elementary.Natalie Dormer: "Me gustaría ver a Arya Stark sentada en el trono de 'Juego de Tronos'" Elenco Personajes principales *Jonny Lee Miller como Sherlock Holmes *Lucy Liu como Joan Watson *Aidan Quinn como Thomas Gregson. *Jon Michael Hill como Marcus Bell. Nuevos personajes *Ophelia Lovibond como Kitty WinterOphelia Lovibond Cast as Kitty Winter *Raza Jaffrey como Andrew Mittal. *Stuart Townsend como Del Gruner. *Michael Weston como Oscar Rankin. Personajes recurrentes *Rich Sommer como Harlan Emple (1/24)We have a very familiar face on set today… #HarlanEmple #SolveForX'Justified' star Jacob Pitts heads to 'Elementary' * Candis Cayne como Ms. Hudson (1/24) * Ato Essandoh como Alfredo Llamosa (3/24) Estrellas invitadas *Gina Gershon como Elana March *Sonya Walger como Julianne Sims, una Fiscal Auxiliar de EE.UU. cuyo caso se vino a bajo cuando su acusado fue asesinado.TV Guide: Sonya Walger y Zak Orth Land Guest Roles en TheDeductionist.net *Zak Orth como Gabe Coleman, un padre angustiado cuya familia fue destrozada por una tragedia. Sherlock y Joan sospechan que Gabe está conectado a un par de asesinatos, pero todo será más complejo de lo que parece. *Phil Simms,Instagram de Jonny Lee MillerInstagram de Jonny Lee Miller como él mismo, siendo un asociado de Holmes con un poco conocido talento sorprendente, en el episodio que se emitirá el 13 de noviembre (tercer episodio).Hall of Fame QB Phil Simms to Guest Star *Jacob Pitts como Paul Ettinger, un matemático brillante y rico que reúne un equipo de genios matemáticos para ayudar a identificar a un asesino que Holmes y Watson están rastreando. *Michael Chernus como Edwin Borstein, un ingeniero informático brillante que se acerca a Sherlock y Joan después de temer que ha sido víctima de espionaje intelectual. Pero como el dúo de detectives investigan el robo tecnológico, pronto descubrirán que el verdadero crimen está punto de ocurrir.'Elementary' casts 'Orange Is the New Black' star Michael Chernus *Mamie Gummer como Margaret Bray, una heredera de Nueva York que dirige la fundación de caridad de su familia. Después de que un raro mapa que pertenecía a su familia lleva a muertes y dos derramamientos de sangre, Margaret se encuentra como ayudante de la investigación de Holmes y Watson, y poniéndose en peligro a si misma.NEWS/ Mamie Gummer's in Danger With Elementary Guest Gig—Get the Details! *Liza Bennet como Hannah Gregson, la hija del capitán Gregson. *Christian Camargo como Chris, ex-colega médico y ex-novio (y quizá futuro) de Joan Watson. Él acude a ella en busca de ayuda con un problema, pero durante el curso de su asociación, los viejos sentimientos parecen renacer. Puede que estuvieran prometidos para casarse.Dexter's Ice Truck Killer Joins Elementary as Joan's Ex Episodios DVD left|250px Producción thumb|CBS compartió la foto de las sillas de Lucy Liu y Jonny Lee Miller el día que empezaron a producir la temporada * La temporada empezó a producirse el 9 de julio de 2014.And We're Off! Episode 301 en CBS.com Fotos del rodaje En la siguiente galería aparecen fotos publicadas en Twitter de la cuenta Elementary Writers (ELEMENTARYStaff). Rodaje Elementary Kitty Winter.jpg|Kitty Winter (Ophelia Lovibond)Ladies and Gentlemen, we are pleased to introduce Ms. Kitty Winter! Welcome aboard, Ophelia Lovibond. Rodaje Elementary Kitty Winter 2.jpg|Kitty Winter.Kitty Winter hard at work... Rodaje Elementary Kitty Sherlock.jpg|Kitty Winter y Sherlock Holmes en The Brownstone.Sherlock and Kitty hash things out in the Brownstone. #Elementary Rodaje Elementary Joan.jpg|Joan en compañía de su nuevo interés amoroso.Everyone knows that the way to a woman's heart is giving her an iguana. #Elementary Rodaje Elementary Joan 2.jpg|Joan y su nuevo amante.Want a glimpse of Joan's new love interest…? Phil_Simms_Johnny_Lee_Miller_rodaje_Elementary.jpg|Pil Simms aparecerá en la temporada.We have a special guest on set today from the @Giants... Joan_Kitty_Elementary.png|Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's two extremely talented, beautiful actresses! Tráilers left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px Referencias en:Elementary: Season Three de:Elementary (Staffel 3) Categoría:Elementary